


Two Girls One Comb

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Bee!Amber, Bee!Chloe, Chloe has a twin AU, Chloè redemption, Gen, I don't know, Miraculous sharing, Or maybe it's canon, Original akumatized villains, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: Amber Bourgeois, the estranged twin sister of Paris' own Chloe Bourgeois, flies from America to visit the City of Love for the summer and, hopefully, reconnect with her sister. Upon discovering a mysterious black box tucked into her luggage, she realizes that this summer won't go exactly as she planned.More tags as time goes by.





	1. The Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on/inspired by the recent Queen Bee reveal and the supposed reveal of Chloe's twin, Amber. Also based on my headcanon found [here](http://krzed.tumblr.com/post/150943176712/chloe-bee-theory).

The moment a familiar swatch of blonde stepped out of the jetbridge at Charles de Gaulle Airport, Chloé stretched a smile across her face that Lila would have been proud of. More smirk than smile, it never reached her eyes. Not that Amber would care. That girl saw the good in everyone, including her baby (By a minute! A freaking _minute_!) sister. The moment she spotted Chloé, she waved and yelled out a greeting lost in the hum and buzz of the airport crowd. She trotted across the terminal in her hideous black and gold striped cowboy boots, bee print shirt with a black and white striped skirt, and high collared leather jacket. Chloé widened the smile as counterfeit as the knock-off Prada bag slung over her twin's shoulder.

“Amber!” she shouted, conjuring as much sincerity as she could manage. She accepted her sister in a stiff embrace. “How was America?”

“Hey Chlo-Chlo!” Amber used the name she had given her sister when they were six, a name Chloé had insisted _numerous_ times that she not use. So much for that. “America is great! Mom just got a job as the new casting director for the Ghost in the Shell movie! The last one got fired for casting ScarJo, of all people, as...”

Chloé felt her face twitch. Giving a damn took effort. “I have no idea what that is.”

“Well, if Adrien is still into anime, he can totally explain it to you.” Amber pulled away and slung an arm over Chloe's shoulder. “I hear Paris has been crazy with these superheroes running around.”

Now there was territory Chloé understood. “Yeah, Ladybug is basically the best thing to ever happen to this city. Next to me, of course.”

“Next to _us_ , sis.”

Chloé smiled on the surface, but beneath her skin she was a seething mass of bitterness and salt. She hated her sister. Now, this wasn't some petty sibling rivalry, this was complete hatred. Amber was better at everything: straight A's, she could make friends within minutes, and when Daddy and Mommy split up eight years ago, Mommy picked Amber over Chloé, even though Chloé adored her mother. Amber pretended they were still friends, but Chloé knew her sister liked to lord her superiority over the (barely) younger Bourgeois.

It took the pair almost twenty minutes to make their way to baggage claim where they waited for Amber's luggage to come around the carousel. They exchanged minor pleasantries, mostly talk about how Mommy and Daddy fared, with a bit of a briefing for Amber on how _not_ to get akumatized. Amber laughed at the ridiculous term, but no one had a better name for it. When a dull marigold and black suitcase and matching garment bag dropped onto the conveyor, Amber reached out to snatch them up but paused when she caught sight of an elderly man in a red Hawaiian shirt chasing after his heavy green duffel. He almost had his hand around the strap, but was forced to hunch over his cane and catch his breath. Amber left her bags to circle the carousel again, grabbed the duffel, and carried it over to the elderly man. He smiled up at her and thanked her for her help, which she waved off with a modesty that made Chloé want to vomit. What was the point in being kind when you got nothing out of it?

When Amber rejoined her sister, Chloé asked, “Why did you do that?”

Amber simply shrugged and replied, “Don't need a reason to be nice.”

Chloé _did_ almost vomit at that, though it could have been the smell of airport food wafting through the air.

(#)

The Akuma's name was Sludge. No one knows what caused it or what it wanted, other than Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, but all Chloé knew was their limo was spinning its tires in the several centimeters of mud filling the Paris streets. Out in the mire, several people were trapped in their homes while others, on the sidewalks when the Akuma struck, were stuck up to their shins in thick muck, trying their hardest to shuffle out of the combat zone.

Amber had her worried face pressed against the window, fogging the glass with her labored breath. Her expression only changed when she heard the familiar _*tacktacktack*_ of Chloé texting. She turned an incredulous stare to her sister and asked, “What's happened in this city that's made you so...desensitized to this?”

Chloé didn't look up from her phone. “Most people call city streets filling with living mud a disaster. In Paris, we call it Tuesday.”

Amber shook her head and turned her attention back to the streets. She bit her lip, her head still shaking, then she reached up to the sunroof, held down the button to open it, and stood to crawl up and out of the limo.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping!”

Chloé scoffed, “Leave this to Ladybug and Chat Noir! That's their _job_!”

Amber looked down on her sister with something in her eyes that made Chloé want to slap her: pity. “A mask and superpowers don't make someone a hero, Chlo.” She braced her hands on the edges of the opening and lifted herself out.

She spent the next five minutes trudging through the mud, dragging people to open windows on the streets and lifting smaller children through, while others she pulled towards the limo before helping them climb atop the car. Some dropped through the sunroof, much to Chloe's horror, though as more and more civilians piled into her car, she accepted that though her clothes would be ruined by the dirt and filth these people were tracking inside, Ladybug's magic would fix it eventually.

A deep rumble echoed between the buildings. Amber whipped her head around and witnessed a wave of mud washing down one of the streets straight for the limo. She held a young girl with brown pigtails and buck teeth in her arms, crying into her leather jacket. Amber turned her eyes from the wave to the limo and back. She started sloshing her way back to the limo, but part way back, she turned one last time to the wave, then shouted, “Close the sunroof!”

Chloé lifted her head through the opening and yelled back, “What? Why?”

“I won't make it back before that wave hits!” She lifted her knees higher, but still couldn't move faster. “You'll drown under the mud if it's still open!”

“What about you?”

“Just do it!”

Chloé ducked down and jabbed her finger into the button. She couldn't take her eyes off of her sister. Her heart thumped in her throat and she watched the mudwave get closer and closer to Amber. The roof finally closed, but Chloé's hand didn't move. Did she...was she actually _worried_ about her sister? She hated Amber. Chloé would look back on this and wonder why she cared if she hated her sister, but that was the issue: this was _her_ sister. If anyone was going to kill her, it would be Chloé, not some living swamp.

A red blur swung down from the rooftops and snatched Amber away just as the mudwave passed. The limo rocked and creaked as the muck swept over it and the interior was thrown into darkness. Chloé snapped out of her shock and felt around for the interior light switch. The people sat huddled in the mud-covered limo for about ten more minutes before a new wave, a wave of red insects, passed over the limo and the people inside, all trace of mud and filth erased. Chloé pushed past the people filing out of the limo and turned her eyes in every direction in search of her sister. She was about to call out her name when she heard familiar voices behind her.

“That was a...surprisingly brave thing you did, Chloé.” It was Ladybug. Complimenting Chloé! The heiress put on her brightest smile and turned to accept the praise, but saw Ladybug with her eyes on...

“Thank you, Ladybug, but I'm not Chloé. I'm Amber, her twin sister.”

Ladybug's face fell in disbelief. Then, “Chloé has a sister? A _twin_ sister?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir said with his hands folded behind his head. “But she hasn't been in Paris for aboooooooouuuuu...” His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

“Oh, Chat Noir,” Amber crooned playing with a strand of her hair. “Do we know each other?”

“Maybe?” he smiled. He jumped slightly then held up his hand, eyeing his ring. “Oh, would you look at that! About to change back!”

“But you didn't even use Cata...” Ladybug started.

“Farewell, my Lady!” He practically tore his staff from his belt and vaulted over the rooftops.

“That is one strange cat,” Amber sighed. “Reminds me of someone Chlo-Chlo and I used to hang out with.”

Ladybug held back a snicker. “' _Chlo-Chlo'_?” The hairs on the back of Chloé's neck stood on end.

“Yeah, it's a name I gave her when...”

“Oh, Amber, _there_ you are!” Chloé gritted. “I see you've met Ladybug!”

“Hey, sis! See?” Amber gestured to the clean streets around her. “Everything's fine! Ladybug's just as amazing as you said!”

Ladybug darted her eyes between Amber and Chloé, her jaw hanging. “This is so weird...” she muttered.

“Yes, _Amber,_ now we need to get back to the hotel! I bet that jetlag has got you worn out!” She grabbed her sister by the wrist and dragged her back to the limo.

“But I flew east, so I feel fine...”

“Nonsense! You need rest!” She stuffed Amber back into the car and waved back at the spotted hero. “Bye, Ladybug!”

(#)

“Jeez, do you have the whole floor to yourself?” Amber let her gaze drift around the room and shrugged her purse from her shoulder.

“No, just a third.”

“ _Just_?”

Chloé ignored her sister and flicked her phone over to the Ladyblog. A fresh photo posted by Alya showed Ladybug, Chat Noir, and... _Amber?..._ on a rooftop each with a red and black watergun trained on the Akuma, the little buck-toothed brat jumping and waving in the background. She ground her teeth together. It wasn't enough that Amber stole the attention and the compliments, but Ladybug actually let her _help?_

“I hate you,” she hummed under her breath.

On the other side of the room, Amber had her luggage on the couch, where she would no doubt be staying the course of the summer. Even if Chloé offered the bed, which she wouldn't, Amber would turn it down. The couch was fine. She glanced over her shoulder at her sister, now splayed across her bed and kicking her sandals off, her phone held over her head. What happened? They used to be so close, then... No. Amber knew exactly when things went downhill. Divorces were oftentimes messy affairs, but the Bourgeois divorce got actual media coverage.

It began with a supposed affair with a secretary who, after the fact, confessed to lying in order to blackmail the mayor, but the damage had been done. A brutal, bitter four months filled with news cameras shoved in the twins' faces, mudslinging, court appearances, then finally, a drawn out custody battle. In the end, Amber went with Mommy to America, and Chloe stayed in Paris with Daddy, even though the girls would have preferred to switch. Not because Amber loved their father more, but because she knew Chloé wanted to go with their mother. It bothered her that they weren't given a choice in the matter, but despite this, she knew Chloé blamed her for their mother's choice.

That was why Amber wanted to visit Paris this summer. She wanted to reconnect with her sister. Yeah, they'd maintained contact through social media, but she felt like she needed to be in Paris this summer, the dangers of supervillains be damned. She unzipped her suitcase and removed a couple t-shirts, a pair of yoga pants, a pair of sneakers, but from inside one of the sneakers fell something that she knew she didn't pack. It wasn't even hers. She lifted the small hexagonal black box from her bag and turned it over in her hands.

“That's odd. Wonder what this is...” She found the hinge on the edge of the lid and tilted the box open.


	2. I Want It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Bee Miraculous chooses its wielder.

 

Amber stood fascinated rather than afraid of the golden orb that emerged from the black box, forgotten in her hand. It rose above her, rapidly spinning and putting off small jets of sparks. When Chloé saw the glare off of her phone screen, she tore her attention away from texting Sabrina to gaze slack-jawed at the light floating above her sister. She crawled off her bed, her phone lying forgotten on the blankets, and slowly strode to stand beside Amber. Both girls shielded their eyes when the golden orb burst into a shower of shining glitter. When the light eventually faded, they both bore witness to the strangest creature either had ever seen.

Its head was the size of a fist with a thumb-sized body hanging beneath it. It had stubby, black arms and legs, a pointed backside reminiscent of stinger, and a collar of yellow fur or fuzz. A pair of thin antennae emerged from the top of its head which was circled by alternating stripes of black and yellow. It opened its eyes, solid sapphire with no discernible pupil, and cast them down to the girls below it.

It blinked. Blinked again. It rubbed its eyes with its stub arms and looked again. “Wow,” it muttered. “There _are_ two of you.”

The girls looked to each other then back to the creature above them. “What are you?” Amber asked.

“And what are you doing in my room?” Chloé demanded. Amber fixed her with the dirtiest glare she could manage, but as kind as she was, she couldn't have made a wet piece of paper wither.

“I am Vii, kwami of the Bee Miraculous and...” It paused and switched its attention between the twins. “Well, I'm supposed to make _one_ of you a hero, so...”

“Miraculous?” Chloé smiled.

“Hero?” Amber's brow furrowed.

Vii nodded. “Hawkmoth is getting stronger, so the Great Guardian of the Miraculous has chosen to grant power to...” She (it sounded like a 'she') planted a stub on her hip and leaned forward. “Okay, this is confusing. Which one of you found the comb?”

Chloé raised a brow and mouthed the word 'comb' while Amber looked down at the box still clutched in her hand. She lifted the lid again and saw a silver hair comb resting inside, a yellow citrine set in the center. Chloé also saw it and her eyes widened.

“That's pretty,” she cooed, reaching for it.

Amber snapped the lid shut before Chloé could touch the comb. “Hey, don't touch! That kumi...”

“Kwami,” Vii corrected.

“Sorry, _kwami_ said it was mine.”

Chloe's jaw dropped. “Um, _no_! It said it would make one of us a hero! And since _I'm_ Ladybug's biggest fan, _I_ deserve to be the hero.”

“But the comb was in _my_ bag!”

“Well, you're in _my_ room!”

Amber wanted to continue arguing, but knew it wouldn't do any good against her stubborn sister. She just clamped her mouth shut and matched Chloe's gaze. Eventually Chloé would give up. She always did. She never was one to fight for what she wanted. She always threw around Daddy's name and money when she didn't get her way, but that wouldn't work on Amber, and Chloé knew it. When she finally blew a puff of air between her lips and broke eye contact, Amber thought it was all over. What she didn't expect was for Chloe to leap up, wrap her legs around her torso, and latch on to her like a spider monkey.

“Hand it over, Amber!” She stretched her arm out towards the box held just barely out of her reach.

“Dammit, Chlo! You're * _pbbtpbbt*–_ ” she spat a strand of Chloe's hair from her mouth “–acting like a child!”

“Come on! You wouldn't know what to do with it!”

“Oh, like _you_ would!” She flexed her left arm, trying to shrug Chloé off, but Chloe squeezed her legs tighter and shifted her weight just right to throw both of them off balance. The box clattered across the room to land under Chloe's bed and the comb spun off towards the balcony doors. The girls scrambled to their feet, though Chloé yanked the back of Amber's jacket to send her back to the floor. Chloé took two steps before a hand clamped down around her ankle. She pulled against her sister's grip, and Amber released at just the right time to send Chloé careening across the room before she smashed face first into the glass balcony doors. Both stood again and looked from each other down to the comb which lay equidistant from each girl.

Chloé lunged first. Amber ducked low and pushed off with all of her strength. They both slid across the floor, arms raised, and slapped their hands down on the comb at the same time. The second they both touched the Miraculous, the citrine flashed and Chloé lifted her free hand to cover her eyes. A golden wave of light pulsed down both of their arms all the way down to their feet, but neither girl truly paid attention to it. Amber took advantage of Chloé's momentary distraction and yanked the comb from her grasp.

“Got it!” she cried in triumph, pulling herself to her feet.

Chloé growled and thumped her fists on the polished tile. “You're being so selfish!”

Amber never turned her eyes away from the comb. “It's not selfish if it was mine to begin with.”

“Um...” came a buzz from above them. They both turned their attention to Vii, forgotten in the struggle. She glanced between the two of them, her eyes flooded with confusion and apprehension. “You two, you're...you're _twins_ , aren't you?”

Amber opened her mouth, but Chloé spoke first. “What was your first clue?”

“Oh, my.” Vii brought a paw to her tiny mouth. “This...this is unprecedented. I've never...”

“What's wrong, Vii?” Amber asked.

“I-I 'm not really sure. It seems that, when you both touched the comb, it...”

“Hey!” While Amber was focused on Vii, Chloé had crawled over to her and snatched the comb out of her hand. Chloé giggled all the way to her bathroom, and she shut and locked the door just as Amber slammed against it, her fist pounding away at the wood. “Oh, _really_ mature, Chloé!”

“Tell me how to transform!” Chloé's voice echoed in her bathroom.

“Say 'Stripes On',” Vii said, now hovering by Amber's head.

“No!” Amber reached out to the kwami, but Vii looked down at her, still as confused as before, as though she didn't know what to say or do.

“Vii, Stripes On!” Chloé called out. Vii flew through – _through!–_ the door, and soon, a yellow light pulsed under the door. Amber backed away, unsure of what was happening to her sister, her mind flashing between some Sailor Moon-esque transformation sequence to varying levels of body horror. Chat Noir had cat ears, after all, and there was _no_ way his eyes were naturally _that green_! The light dimmed, and from the other side of the door, Amber heard a gentle, “Whoa.”

Amber pounded on the door again. “Come out, Chloé! Give me back the comb!”

A heavy snap came from the knob and the door flew open, knocking Amber onto Chloé's bed. A streak of black and gold zipped out of the bathroom emitting an excited giggle as it crossed the room. Amber managed to wrestle her way out of the thick down comforter and move around the door to get a better picture of what had happened to her sister.

Spinning in the air above the couch was a girl in a skintight black and yellow costume. From what Amber could gather, the suit was mostly yellow with a black collar, black gloves with yellow fingers over her elbows, black boots just over her knees, and black bands around her thighs and torso. Once Chloé stopped spinning and giggling, Amber could get a better look at her. Her mask was mostly black circling her eyes and coating the bridge of her nose with streaks of yellow beneath her eyes and an upside-down triangle of yellow between them. The Miraculous, stuck into her ponytail, was gold now with insect-like wings protruding from the sides of the citrine which now bore five black bars across it. A pair of black strings, or perhaps ribbons, curved out of the comb and over her head, almost like antennae. At her hip, attached with what looked like a thin yellow cord, was what looked like a hexagonal yellow purse decorated with concentric black hexagons.

“Chloé?” Amber phrased it as a question, but who else could it be?

“Nope!” the super-suited girl answered with her fists on her hips. “I'm Queen Bee, thank you! Undisputed ruler of the skies! Look!” She turned around and Amber finally noticed what was keeping her in the air: a pair of black buzzing wings with almost a two meter span. “I have wings!”

“You need to change back, Chloé!” Amber shouted, her fists on her hips mirroring her sister's pose.

“Why should I?” Chloé smirked. “ _I'm_ the hero, now.”

“First, the comb is still _mine_! Second, you don't know anything about the powers that thing gives you!”

Chloé crossed her arms and pouted, still buzzing in mid-air. “I can fly and I probably have super-strength or something. What more do I need?”

“I don't know, maybe you have a weapon?” Amber shrugged. “Weaknesses? Limitations that Vii needs to tell you...” she paused. “No, me. _Me_. _I'm_ supposed to be Queen Bee, not you.”

Chloé's smirk returned. “Jealous much?”

Amber slapped a palm against her face. “Not jealous, Chlo, just responsible, unlike you,” she mumbled. “Look, just change back already.”

Chloe's smirk lessened and she turned her head away. “...dun...how...”

“What was that?”

“I don't know how, okay?” Chloé screamed, her smirk gone. “I think Ladybug's earrings work on a timer or something. I'll just wait it out.”

“Well, if 'Stripes On' makes you transform then maybe 'Stripes Off' will...”

Golden light flashed over Chloé and peeled the bee suit away from her. She remained in the air for but a second until gravity kicked in and she fell onto the couch. She bounced on the cushions and tumbled, face first, onto the floor, her legs still resting on the couch. A golden orb emerged from the comb and settled onto the floor beside Chloé before reforming into Vii. Amber walked over to her sister, a look of concern and confusion stretching her features.

“ _You,_ ” Chloé growled. She snatched Vii up before the kwami could react and pushed herself to her knees. “Why did you change me back?”

“I...I sensed my chosen give the command to release the transformation.”

“Stripes Off?” Vii answered Amber with a slow nod. “But Chloé didn't say it. I did.”

Vii ghosted through Chloé's hand and floated between the pair, her eyes on Amber. “That's what I was trying to tell you before Chloé made me transform her.” Vii sighed. “When a chosen wielder first touches their Miraculous, it bonds to that person. No one else can use it until that bond is broken.”

“Ha!” Chloé smiled in victory. “So the comb _is_ mine!”

“Well,” Vii rubbed her paws together. Though she had no pupils, it was obvious she was trying not to look at either girl. “You're half right.”

Chloé's smile faded while Amber asked, “What do you mean 'half'?”

“Usually, when more than one person touches a Miraculous at the same time, the magic within it judges them and chooses the most suitable wielder.”

“I say again: ha!” Chloe gloated.

“But,” Vii interrupted, “something like this has never happened before. Since you're twins, you must be similar enough to fool the magic. The Miraculous thought only one person was touching it. So...”

Amber's eye widened. “So that's why when _I_ said the detransform phrase, you changed her back.”

Vii nodded, but Chloé shook her head. “I don't get it.”

Vii finally looked up to both girls. “It means both of you are bonded to the Miraculous. Both of you are my Masters.”


End file.
